The invention relates to a system for hanging pictures and the like, consisting of a carrier rail to be secured horizontally to a wall, a wire extending vertically, a hook-shaped element at the top end of the wire for connecting the wire to the carrier rail and an identical hook-shaped element for connecting the wire to hanging means at the back of the picture or the like each hook-shaped element being provided with a through channel for allowing the wire through and with a channel crossing perpendicularly first-mentioned channel, provided with internal screw thread for receiving a clamping bolt engaging the wire.
Such a system is known from DE-U-7917482 and can be used in museums, and also in offices, private houses, schools, and the like to hang pictures, plates and the like as many desired place and at any desired height.
At this known system each hook-shaped element in fact consists of two separate parts, namely a double-bent hook and a clamping piece. The clamping piece rests in the hook.